New life New Story
by Nemesis Luna
Summary: After final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't same. Now alone and sick of life, death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted death's offer. He born as Yuuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: After final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't same. Now alone and sick of life, death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted death's offer. He born as Yuuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight world.

Note: English isn't my and my friend's mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Born Again

A thirty years old Harry Potter was reading a book in front of a fireplace or he was trying to read. Only sound in the room was burning wood and it was calming but Harry didn't feel like calm at all. He was miserable. Even his favorite book and tasteful whine didn't help him. Harry knew it was waste of his time before he even sat his favorite chair with wishing it would distract him. Today was anniversary of final battle. Thirteen year! Harry still couldn't believe thirteen year past. It was like yesterday for him. When he closed his eyes he could see blood and dead bodies. He couldn't forget their screams. Final battle had been bloody. Yes, they had won the war. Voldemort was gone for good. Magical world was free ones again. People were celebrating every year but Harry didn't see any reason to celebrate. How could he? They had fought in Hogwarts which was a school for children. They had needed protection. Harry knew it was impossible to not know Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts. Voldemort's voice had been echoed on Hogsmeade before he had attacked. He had demanded Harry loudly so people had known war had been breaking on Hogwarts where most of their children went. No one came. Even they knew Voldemort was attacking a school, people sat at their house waiting God knows what. Many lives could be saved if more people had come to fight but they had hide in their house because they had scared of Voldemort. Sometimes Harry thought if Voldemort was the bad side. Harry knew what Voldemort done, he wasn't naïve. He murdered Harry's family without any remorse. He tortured innocent people but he never hide himself behind a mask like Dumbledore. World and mistakes created Voldemort.

Tom Riddle was an innocent child who was abuse because he was different. Orphanage wasn't a place for magical children. Growing up alone and without any love Tom changed himself. He locked his emotion so he couldn't feel loneliness ever again. Dumbledore knew Tom's suffering. He could stop it. He could give Tom a new life but he was so suspicion, he didn't do anything. He just watched. In the end Voldemort raised from little boy who was hungry for love. Harry could have same fate with him. He grew up in same environment, he never felt love but unlike Voldemort he saw love. Petunia and Vernon loved their son dearly so Harry wished to have love. When he had entered Hogwarts, he thought he could have that love. Hogwarts gave him two best friend, Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately they didn't see each other anymore. They had married two years after the final battle and when he had broken up with Ginny, Weasley family stopped talking with him minus George and Bill. Harry had tried, rather forced himself to be with Ginny but she wasn't right. After seeing so much death and protecting himself from everything he was sick of it. Ginny was in love with boy-who-lived not Harry. He had seen it after talking with Luna. She had opened his eyes. Ginny wanted to be Lady Potter-Black living a luxury life with his family money. His other suitors weren't different from her so he stopped looking for a partner.

After so many years later people were still worshiping him. Harry couldn't leave his home without people watching his every move. They followed him, asked questions and demanded many things from him. Now Harry wasn't leaving his home if he could help it. He moved his ancestral house the Potter Manor after the war. No one knew where he was living other than Luna, Neville and Mcgonagall. Harry didn't think his life would be like that. He thought after Voldemort gone he would be finally free, living his life as he wished it. It was nothing but a foolish dream. Harry could face it all if he had someone who loved him for himself. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you going to sulk for rest of your life?" a voice whispered. Harry gasped jumping from his chair he turned where voice came from, wand was in his hand. When he saw who was standing in front of him, he lowered his wand because of his shock. The person who was leaning against the door like he owned the place wasn't someone other than death's itself. Harry knew he was death because elder wand was burning in his hand. After leaving elder wand behind, it had appeared in his bed with resurrection stone.

"What if I am?" Harry knew he was being cheeky but who could blame him. He wasn't afraid of death.

"It would be most boring life, I will displeasure of seeing." Death answered with a smirk.

"It is your problem. I have enough adventure in my life." and it was saying. He had his first adventure when he was just eleven and it went worst in passing years.

"Yes, you are!" death agreed with a serious voice. Harry lived a life many people couldn't survive. He didn't deserve this life.

"Then why you are here?" Harry asked tiredly. He was sick of everything and if death came here for a new dark wizard he needed to take care of, he could leave now saving him from trouble.

"You have something belong to me!"

"Deathly Hallows!" Death nodded. "You can have them. I don't care." It was the truth. Harry didn't want them. If he could find a way, he would already destroy three item without thinking.

"I cannot take them." Death said guilty. He knew how much burden they gave Harry. He had watched Harry when he had tried to get rid of them but it was impossible. He created them with his power. Harry was master of death, he couldn't change this.

"If you cannot take them, why you come?" Harry asked angrily, his voice was raising. He couldn't take it anymore. When he saw death, he thought he came here for deathly hallows.

"I know how much you suffer Harry. You didn't deserve this life. Voldemort was never your responsibility. It was Magical world's problem but Dumbledore thought differently and you pay the price."

"It's okay!" Harry lied easily. Death's eyes narrowed, he could see Harry was lying and sadly he understand why. "Really it's okay! If I didn't do anything, I know innocence people will die and I didn't destroy him for them. I wanted to be finally free." Harry admitted first time. He had believed if Voldemort was gone, he could live his life as he wished, he didn't think people had different ideas for him.

"and now you stuck with people's expectation." Death signed. Every creature wished to be free and only humans were taking others freedom away. How sad!

"You can laugh, I don't care!"

"Why should I laugh Harry Potter? I watch your life. You are selfless person. You never scared of me like your ancestor you know I am part of life." Death walked and sat the chair opposite of Harry's. Harry sat back when death showed the chair. "I know you want to get rid of deathly hallows but it is impossible." Harry's face fell, his heart clench. "You are master of death until the day world's end."

Forever! He didn't want to live forever. Harry was panicking, he couldn't breathe. He was already alone and now death was telling him, he would be alone rest of his miserable life. Life was suck. Why, it was happening to him? What he done to deserve this life? Why fate hate him so much?

Death knew what Harry was thinking. When he decided to come here he thought Harry would panic when he saw him first but no like everything Harry Potter surprised him. He was panicking when he learned he will live forever. "I come here to make a deal with you!"

"What?" Harry asked bitterly.

"I cannot take them but I can give you a new life as one of my creature!" Death thought this for three years. He knew Harry didn't want his items so he wanted to give him a new chance.

Harry looked death doubtfully. "Why? I don't see any differences if I stay human or not, being a reaper isn't interesting." It was scary but he didn't say it loud. After all he was the death and while he couldn't kill him, Harry knew he could make his long life as miserable as possible.

Death laughed. He forgot people only thought he created reapers. "No Harry, I won't make you a reaper. Where is the fun in that? No, I will make you a vampire."

"because it is better than being a reaper!" Harry said sarcastically. He didn't like taking human life and death was offering him a life, he will live with human blood. Reaping souls were better.

"I am not talking about the vampires in this world Harry. You know world has other dimensions." Harry nodded. "In one of them while it was empty I created vampires. They are different from here. I will make you born this world as a vampire. You will have a family and people who have long life like you."

It was tempting but Harry knew death wasn't telling him something. "What you are hiding?"

"You notice!" Death said shockingly. He was impressed. He made the right decision, he could see it clearly. "My first creation didn't understand the gift he was given because his mate didn't born same time with him. You see after giving them long life, I give them a mate so they could live a full life. Unfortunately his mate died in the womb of the mother because she was feeling too much stress. There was a ritual, you can bring the soul within two days. She used it but like everything it has a consequence. She didn't know this but the ritual destroy the mate bond. In the end my first creation lived a half-life, feeling his mate but his mate never loving him fully so if you agree, your soul will be his mate."

"I will have a mate!"

"Yes you will! Someone who will be always with you, he will protect you." Death knew he convinced Harry. Harry always wanted a family and lover who would love him for himself. Kaname and he was created for each other. He could see it. Harry will make Kaname accept himself as a vampire in return Kaname will treasure Harry.

"Okay!" Death's grin made Harry shiver with fear.

"You will have your memories as Harry Potter and your magic. Good luck!"

Harry watched the world around him fade away. The last think he saw was death's smiling face and he knew no more.

* * *

A tried Juri slumped on bed. Her long brown hair stuck on her face. She forced herself to open her eyes. Her husband Haruka was standing beside her and he was holding little body in his arms. Their baby! After what happen to their first child, they decided to hide this pregnancy making the labor harder for Juri because they didn't have anyone to deliver the baby but Haruka made a great job. Now, he was holding their new hope and Juri wanted to see her baby.

"Haruka!" Juri said weakly but he understand what his wife wanted from him. He sat on the bed slowly not wishing to hurt his wife or disturb his baby's sleep. Juri took the baby in her arms.

"She is beautiful!" Juri couldn't hold her tears anymore. They made it. She gave birth without no one knowing. Their daughter was safe for now.

"Our perfect princess!" Haruka said kissing Juri's head.

"Yuuki!" It was a fitting name for a princess. After all she was princess of vampires. Juri wished she was awake. Like hearing her thoughts Yuuki's eyes opened and their breath's hitched. Yuuki's eyes were emerald green. Juri smiled. "It seems she took her eyes from our grandmother." She never saw her personally, she was death before Juri born but Juri saw her portrait. She had green eyes like Yuuki.

Haruka smiled warmly. "Kaname you can come now!" He didn't need to shout, he could sense Kaname was waiting in front of door.

Five years old Kaname opened the door silently and walked towards his family. Calling them mother and father made him uncomfortable but it was his decision so he couldn't back away now. After all they tried hard to act like he was their real son, he didn't want to disappoint them. He came their side hesitantly. Haruka saw this so he took Yuuki and dropped her Kaname's arms. Kaname looked the baby and when emerald met crimson his frozen heart began to beat again. Finally after waiting so much his mate was in his arms where she belong.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: After final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't same. Now alone and sick of life death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted death's offer. He born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Growing up with a family

Kuran household was happier than before. Yuuki's birth brought the family a new hope and permanent smile on their faces. Of course they didn't show it outside of their house. Yuuki was joy of the family. Even Kaname was smiling too which Haruka and Juri never saw it before, it was a beautiful smile. Holding her little princess in her arms was most amazing thing for Juri. After what happen to her first child, she didn't believe she could live a happy life but Haruka always supported her and whispered a future she hadn't believe him at that time. Now she was holding this future in her arms. Her daughter was Juri's life.

Yuuki was a beautiful baby and quit too. She only cried when she was hungry or needed diaper change. Thanks to her vampire healing Juri was fine after the harsh birth and she was attending parties without any problem or they would have a big problem. After talking with Haruka two of them decided to continue hiding Yuuki's existence. She was a baby so she couldn't protect herself, making her an easy target for their enemy. Unfortunately their enemies were more than they could manage on their own. Kuran's was the most powerful vampire in their society but power was nothing when you were alone, standing against many enemy. Juri never loved vampire society. Most of the nobles only cared power and money. They showed respect to purebloods when they were looking their faces but after turning your back on them, they talked nasty things about purebloods and waited opportunity to attack them. They wanted to drink pureblood's blood which was a taboo but they didn't care. When she was young, she didn't attend parties or talk with other vampires if she could help it. In other word she didn't work for having allies because she didn't want to be in politics. Now, they didn't have any allies, making their family alone. Juri regretted her decision now but it was too late. The only thing she could do now was make Kaname had allies. She was sending him some families, she knew he could use them in the future.

Yuuki looked around. She was in her crib, putting here by her mother before she left with her father. Having a family was different experience for Yuuki. Of course she didn't lose her family until she was one and half years old in her first life but she only remembered their dying moment. She remembered her past life like death said but he forgot to mention Harry will born as a girl. Death said her mate was a male and Harry thought he will born as male, same couple relationship was common in magical world so Harry didn't mind. It seems death had a different idea.

Yuuki tried to talk or move around but her body wasn't ready for that yet and it was annoying her. She wanted to grow up faster. The only good think was they were talking many things in front of her because they thought she didn't understand them. Now, she knew about vampires. They were different from her world. They had their own hierarchy, purebloods like her was at top. While in her old world every vampire's bite could change, here only purebloods had the power and if they didn't give their victim their own blood, they would turn to blood thirsty beast. Hierarchy was important but they would kill you if they found a weakness. Their life was in danger and they could only trust themselves. She could already see that her life will be hard but she didn't care. She was used in her old life, now she knew how to handle manipulators. She knew when to be merciful or when to be ruthless. She will stand her mate side proudly.

Her mate was different story. Her parents introduce her mate as his brother. It wasn't problem for vampires after all they didn't have DNA like humans so she didn't mind. The problem was Death had said her mate was first vampire but Kaname was young child. She didn't understand how Kaname could be her mate. She felt the connection, he was defiantly her mate. Maybe Death made a mistake but it was impossible so she let it go for now. She will know when the time come. She saw Kaname was looking her.

"You are awake!" Kaname took Yuuki from her crib. He waited too much, hoping he will met with his mate soon. Now, he was holding his mate. "Mother and father gone to a party so we are alone. Do you want me to read you?" Kaname asked, knowing she couldn't answer him.

Yuuki looked crimson eyes and tried to nod her head. She didn't know if he understand or not but Kaname sat in the couch with Yuuki in his lap and a book in his hand. He read her a fairy tale. "Are you going to love me like the princess in the story? Or leave me for a real prince? After all I am not a prince!" Kaname said sadly after reading the story.

Yuuki looked Kaname's sad face. Her mate shouldn't feel like that. He should smile. She forced her little hands to move and managed to put her hand on his cheek. It worked like magic. Kaname's sad face was gone and now, he was smiling lovingly. She smiled too.

* * *

"Come on Yuuki say okaasan" Juri said her daughter. She was holding her eye level.

"Juri dear leave Yuuki alone. She will talk when she is ready!" Haruka told his beautiful wife. She was trying to make Yuuki talk almost for a week but their daughter refused say a word.

"But I want her to say my name!" she whined.

Yuuki signed. Sometimes she felt like her mother was the baby not her. She was demanding Yuuki to talk. Yuuki knew she could talk now but Kaname wasn't here so she didn't want to say her first word without her mate.

"Come on Yuuki, okaasan!" spelling okaasan slowly.

"Maybe she wants to say another word." Haruka suggested.

"Like what?"

"Come on sweet heart say otousan!"

"No say okaasan!"

"Otousan!" "Okaasan!"

Her parents were shouting each other, making her head hurt. Maybe Yuuki should say her first word. "O..o!" words didn't come out easily.

Hearing Yuuki's voice Haruka and Juri stopped shouting each other and looked Yuuki.

"Yes, baby say okaasan!"

"No, say otousan!"

Yuuki opened her mouth but she smelled Kaname's scent. Just like she thought Kaname entered the room. "Onii-sama!" she shouted without thinking.

Kaname was in shock. He had come home from his play date with Takuma. While he liked the kid, he hated his grandfather but he couldn't do anything for now. He had smelled his family in living room so he went there. He didn't expect Yuuki calling him. First he thought she had talked when he had been away but when he saw Juri's face, he knew he didn't miss anything. Yuuki's first word was 'onii-sama'. She called him. Faster than wind he went Yuuki's side and hugged her. Haruka smiled, remembering their own childhood. His beautiful wife was crying in misery, signing he went to comfort her.

* * *

Yuuki was alone in her bedroom. Her family went to a party, they couldn't run away like always. Mostly they left Kaname with her but today three of them forced to attend the party. Vampire society still didn't know her existence. Yuuki didn't mind because she understand why her family was doing this. They were scared for her life. She was five years old now. She spent her time reading books and having time with her family. She didn't know why but she had a feeling her time with her family won't last long. Someone was trying to enter her mind while she was sleeping but her mind was well protected by her magic. She didn't know who the man was. She just saw one pair of eyes with different color. One eye was red-brown like her family, making her believe he was related to Kurans somehow while his other eye was icy blue. She didn't tell her family but she knew the man will come sooner or later and she knew her parents knew this too.

While her family wasn't at home, she was reading books about vampire society which her mother forbid her to read. Juri thought she was too young to learn things like this but Yuuki new better. Juri didn't want her to learn about vampire society because she didn't like them. Juri loved humans more than normal, she was longing to be a human. It was something Yuuki didn't understand. Juri had her mate, she should be happy, not longing after something she couldn't get. Yuuki had been a human in her past life and it wasn't so great. Yuuki was happy as long as she had her mate. Forever was sound lovely when she shared with Kaname. Yuuki tried to talk with her father about her lessons which he agreed with her but couldn't change his wife's mind. In the end Kaname was teaching her when Juri wasn't around because he knew how much knowledge was important. Kaname gave this book to her before he left with their parents.

Yuuki felt it before she heard footsteps. Her body tensed until Kaname's scent entered her mind. She run the door and opened it. Kaname was standing there, one hand was ready to knock.

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki yelled, jumping at him. Kaname held her tightly, smelling her beautiful scent. Her head was resting on his chest. Kaname felt his fangs growing up with hunger only for her.

Yuuki looked Kaname's face when she felt his body tense. His eyes were turning blood red from hunger. She knew her scent, her blood made him like that. He craved for her blood. Yuuki felt her own hunger for his energy.

"Onii-sama I am hungry!" Kaname had said, she didn't need to ask but she couldn't help it. She heard his heartbeat speed up.

"You don't need to ask Yuuki! My life is yours!" Kaname said warmly. Yuuki looked Kaname's eyes, seeing the truth behind his eyes. If she asked, Kaname would give up his life gladly. Yuuki touched his cheek with her little hand and kissed him from his lips. Kaname closed his eyes, feeding his mate, filling her with his life force was amazing. He couldn't wait the day she will take his blood with her fangs. He felt at lost when Yuuki stopped taking his energy.

"Why are you denying yourself onii-sama?" Yuuki asked touching under his red eyes. He was holding himself painfully.

"Yuuki!" Kaname pleaded, closing his eyes. He wanted her blood but he couldn't take it not now. She was still too young to understand meaning of sharing life force.

"Open your eyes onii-sama!" Kaname's eyes opened shining with blood lust. "My life is yours too. Please take my blood!"

Kaname didn't have any will to refuse Yuuki's plead. Her blood was singing to him. He walked towards her bed and sat with Yuuki in his arms. He pulled her hair, opening her neck. Yuuki moved her head giving him more access. Kaname lowered his head and licked her neck. He could hear the rapid rush of her blood in her veins, and it was pulling him in. His lips closed over her pulse point in a tender kiss before his fangs sank in her throat. She gasped. Her warm, delicious blood flowed down his throat, effectively putting out the burning flames. Yuuki closed her eyes, thinking her love for him so he could feel it. A bound formed between two of them.

* * *

Yuuki had a bad feeling. She didn't know why but she always trusted her instincts. House was quit. It was morning and everyone except her was sleeping but she couldn't sleep. She felt a presence, she thought she wouldn't see in this life.

"Why you are here Death?" she watched as he sat only chair in her room. His hood was closing his face.

"You are my master. It is my job to protect you!" Death said, like she was stupid for asking something like that. "I know you are feeling uneasy."

"What will happen?" Yuuki asked.

"The man you are seeing in your dreams are your uncle Rido. He wanted your mother so much he hates everything now. He sacrificed your real brother to Kaname, forcing him wake up from peaceful sleep, he put himself. Now, he knew your existence, he will come for you!"

Yuuki nodded, it was explain everything. Why she couldn't leave the house or how Kaname was the first vampire. "When?"

"Tomorrow night!"

"My parents won't survive right!" Death didn't say anything. It was enough for her. Yuuki allowed few tears to fall from eyes. She wasn't powerful enough to protect her family yet. Life wasn't fair.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: After final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't same. Now alone and sick of life death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted death's offer. He born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

* * *

Chapter 3

Living with Cross

Tomorrow night came faster than Yuuki wished. All day she didn't leave her parent's side. She toyed with the idea telling her family, Rido was coming but she knew it won't change anything. Her family won't fight with their own brother seriously even after all he done. The other option was running but they cannot run or hide from him forever so she made great memories with them. Having a family was great feeling. Feeling their love was something Yuuki will never forget. She hoped her parents find peace in after life because she could see they didn't find it in life.

Rido came suddenly while they were sitting in living room. Yuuki was playing with Kaname while their parents watched them. In that moment even Yuuki forgot Rido was coming until she sensed him. Juri and Haruka left the house while Kaname held her.

"Everything will be fine Yuuki! I am here! It is okay!" Kaname soothed her. Yuuki held him tightly, shaking from fear. She knew this will happen but she couldn't help it. She wished her parents to survive. She didn't want to lose them. Her eyes widened when she smelt blood.

"The smell of father's blood!" She didn't realize her hands squeeze his shirt but Kaname did. She wanted to run and help her father but her body wasn't ready for using magic for fighting someone like Rido.

"I am sorry giving you scary thoughts. When I am happy, I may get little intoxicated but I have decided I am definitely going to make sure so that when Yuuki is scared I will always be there wherever you are." Kaname tightened his arms around her. She was his heart, his life. He couldn't allow anything to happen her. He cared Juri and Haruka but Yuuki was his life. He couldn't lose her.

Yuuki opened her mouth to say something but their mother came, cutting her words before she could say it.

"Kaname, Yuuki!" Juri was smiling sadly. She loved her children but she wasn't strong enough to fight against her brother. In power when Haruka and Juri fought together, they were more powerful than Rido but they couldn't kill their brother. She hated herself for this. Haruka will die tonight and she knew she couldn't live without her mate. She was selfish. She could stab him with Artemis killing him easily but Rido was the one who looked after her while she was a child. She couldn't kill him.

"Mother!" They yelled together.

Kaname looked Juri and he understand what she will do. He closed his eyes briefly, kissing Yuuki's head lovingly, he got up. "Take care of Yuuki. Excuse me about Rido. If I won't be able to finish him off, it couldn't be helped"

"Kaname!" Juri called him but he didn't look at her. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you! Please take care of Yuuki from now on, okay!" Juri knew Yuuki will be in good hands.

Yuuki watched her mate. She felt her mother hugging her and saying things but her mind didn't care. She felt her father's soul leaving earth. They were leaving her without a fight. She wanted her mate. She could feel her magic coming alive inside her body, covering Kaname with a shield. Her mate will be safe until she could see him again. Her mother sealed her vampire side. Yuuki could stop it with her magic but she didn't want her mother die for nothing.

"The next time you wake up, you won't remember anything." Her mother's voice ringed in her mind. Yuuki knew her magic will protect her mind. After all she didn't want to forget her mate. Her mate needed her. She couldn't forget him.

* * *

Unfortunately the ritual Juri used was stronger than Yuuki thought. Her memories didn't come until she looked the door and came face to face with Kaname. She was half-naked, trying to dress herself with Cross help. The pain she felt inside of her mind made her hide herself with a towel. Finally her magic broke the seal inside of her mind, freeing her precious memories. Her mate was still in her life. She heard his laugh. Curiously she looked at him under the towel. When he saw her, he stopped laughing.

"Sorry, I scared you! I will leave now!" Yuuki didn't understand why he thought, she was scared of him. No, she was happy because he was here in her life even if she was human for now. Then memories hit her like a brick. Their first meeting as a human and her reaction for his fangs came her mind. "Bye, bye!"

Yuuki panicked when she saw he was leaving. Without thinking she run after him and held his coat. "Kaname!" the look she received from him was enough to fill her heart with happens.

Kaname smiled warmly and hugged her. Taking her in his arms, Kaname sat in living room. He and Cross was talking while Yuuki sat in Kaname's lap, listening their conservation. Yuuki knew she couldn't tell Kaname she knew everything. Right now, she was human and her mother Juri sacrificed her life for turning her a human. If she said Kaname the truth, he will turn her again but she wasn't ready. She grew up listening her parents talking about vampire council. They were ruthless and wanted to have all the power. A power they could have only using purebloods or destroying them. No, her parents were right. If they learned, she was a Kuran, she will be death. Kaname couldn't protect two of them. If she stays as human, he could plan their future without worrying about her. She will be safe here. While Kaname will gaining power, Yuuki will make herself stronger. In her past life she spent her time reading books. Knowledge wasn't a problem for her. The problem was controlling her magic in her new body. She didn't know how her magic effected from being a vampire. Staying as human will be good for them. She could convince Kaname being a vampire wasn't a bad thing. Yuuki decided she will stay as human, showing her love for Kaname every time she saw her and protecting him in shadow.

Kaname couldn't stay long because after talking with Cross, he had come without telling anyone but Yuuki knew he will come back. He will always come back for her and she will wait him eagerly.

* * *

Living with Kaien Cross wasn't so bad. Three years past without any problem. He was easy-going man who entertain himself with his crazy ideas. He had long ash blond colored hair which he usually pulls it back into ponytail and had hazel eyes which his glasses hide it. He believed vampires and humans could live together peacefully. Yuuki had heard same sentences from her mother. Yuuki didn't say anything but she knew two races never will live together peacefully. Humans feared what they didn't understand or hate it everything better than themselves. Magical world didn't choose hiding itself for nothing. Humans tried to wipe magical beings from earth. Yuuki knew this world's humans weren't different from her past world. Vampires can live peaceful with humans only without them knowing what they were.

Yuuki was now eight years old. She could control her magic easily, her magic wasn't strong yet but it was normal. After all her body was young. She was going elementary school in a private school and it was boring because she knew everything they taught in the school. They even called Cross and said she was genius. In her past life she would hate the attention but being a genius made her job easy. Now, she can make potions without looking suspicion. Magical world thought potion ingredients were pop out from nowhere, in truth once upon a time they were all normal plants. Magical creatures influenced the plants with their magic, changing their genetic. Yuuki can make every potion she knew with using her magic or create a new potion.

House phone rang breaking the peaceful silent. It was late, Yuuki and Cross was reading book in the living room. Sighing Cross put his book and answered the phone.

"Hello!"

"Ichiru is sick, we need you!"

Cross cursed. "Is it bad?" He knew, it was if Yagari called him. Toga Yagari was one of the best vampire hunter and his old friend.

"What do you think?" Yagari asked sardonically.

Cross looked his watch, ten minutes later Kaname will come so Yuuki won't be alone. "Okay, I'm coming." He didn't like leaving Yuuki alone even in a short time but he couldn't have a choice. "Yuuki, I need to leave! Can you stay alone until Kaname comes?"

Yuuki lifted her head and looked Kaien. "Yes, I can father!"

"Waaaa! My beautiful daughter calling me father!" Kaien shouted while crying. He took Yuuki in his arms and spin her around. Yuuki rolled her eyes. He was acting always like a crazy man whenever she called him father. Yuuki didn't mind calling him father. As Harry after her parents died, she was left alone with hateful relatives. Kaien loved her like his own daughter, showing his love every time so Yuuki saw him as a father. "I am leaving now!" He kissed her soundly and left the house.

Yuuki watched him leave with his odd clothes and bunny slippers. The man was crazy and she loved it. Normal was boring. Kaname had called yesterday saying he will came today so Yuuki had made his favorite herbal tea and not to sweet chocolate cake.

Yuuki felt Kaname's presence, running the door, she opened front door. He was few feet away from the door. "Kaname!" She run and hugged him.

Kaname picked her up, hugging her tightly, he entered the house. "Where is Cross-san?" Kaname didn't feel him in the house.

"He left after someone called him. I make a cake and your favorite tea."

"Really, I can't wait to taste." He put her down and Yuuki went to bring tea and cake. Removing his coat Kaname went to living room. He was angry with Kaien. How he could leave Yuuki alone. What if he couldn't come today? Asato Ichijo who was the head of vampire council and his guardian, tried to stop him so if he didn't escape secretly, Yuuki will be unprotected. He took a deep breath. Yuuki wasn't alone, he was here. She was safe.

Yuuki came with their tea and cake. She was eight years old but she was cooking like a pro. Watching Yuuki was feeling his heart with happiness. She was his life. He hated Juri for taking his life away from him. Yuuki's place was his side.

"I made it for you!" Yuuki said giving him a slice of cake. Kaname smiled, seeing her hopeful face he took a bite. It was perfect, not too sweet just like he liked.

"It is perfect!"

Yuuki blushed and ducked her head, looking her cake like it was the most interesting thing. They ate silently. It was peaceful. They didn't need to talk.

"Isn't it bothering you?" Kaname asked, broking the silent. Yuuki swallowed her tea, looking him curiously. She didn't understand what Kaname was saying. "I am a vampire, a beast Yuuki."

Yuuki closed her eyes, hiding her hurt expression. His voice was toneless but she could see his pain. She cursed. He was insecure about their relationship again and it was normal. He thought she didn't remember him or not feel their bond. "And being a human is different. You call yourself a beast but I don't understand the differences."

"We are monsters Yuuki."

"Why? Because you drink blood. Humans eat chicken and cow. In class they call this food chain. They just don't know vampires are at the top. Humans kill other humans for nothing. You kill your food. I don't see any problem, after all humans kill their food too."

Kaname laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. "You are saying, you aren't afraid of me!" His eyes shined with blood red. In a second he was behind her. Yuuki felt his breath on her neck. "I can take your life easily."

"But you won't. Our choices make us bad or good, not the way we born. You are a monster if you think you are, not because you born as vampire." Voldemort was good example for that. World pushed him to be a monster and he played his role perfectly. Yuuki turned and looked his eyes. "I am not afraid. When you are near me, I feel safe, like I am whole."

Kaname looked clear emerald green eyes. She wasn't lying. It looks like Yuuki could feel their bond even she was human. A weight lifted from his heart. He touched her cheek. "Are you okay with this?"

Moving her head little, Yuuki kissed his palm. "Why shouldn't I?"

Kaname felt familiar burning in his throat. He was thirsty for her blood, only her blood. He wanted his mate's blood. No, he needed it, her sweet blood. His mate was in front of him but he couldn't bite her. He released her, walking to window Kaname looked outside. Yuuki sighed, watching his back sadly. She saw his hunger. Her blood was his but she couldn't give him without turning a vampire.

'Maybe I can!' Yuuki thought. She will turn a vampire if Kaname bite her but he could take her blood without biting her. It would be painful but it was worthy to try. She took empty cup and broke it. Taking a sharp piece she cut her wrist. Kaname turned his head so fast he felt dizzy. The smell of her blood was marvelous.

"Yuuki!" he warned her. Clenching his teeth, he held himself. His nails were digging his hand.

"I know you are hungry Kaname!"

"Do you know what will happen if I drink from you?" Kaname asked desperately. He wanted so much. It was hurting him.

"You don't need to bite me!" Yuuki comforted him. Walking his side, she held out her blending hand. "My blood belongs to you!"

Kaname held her hand gently. His last barrier collapsed when he heard her words. He licked her blood and sucked it slowly. He wanted to savor her taste. Her delicious blood flowed down his throat. He moaned. He had missed her mate's blood. Yuuki felt dizzy from blood lost but she didn't care. Closing her eyes, she poured everything she felt for him in her blood.

Licking the wound Kaname healed it with his power. Yuuki's legs gave up and Kaname held her in bridal style. Putting her hands on his neck, she rested her head on his chest.

"Your blood is mine now Yuuki. Do you understand meaning of this?"

"My heart, my soul and my blood is yours." Yuuki confirmed it. Yuuki didn't say body but Kaname knew it will be belong to him when she was old enough. He hoped she didn't change her mind because if she does, Kaname won't have any reason to live.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: After final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't same. Now alone and sick of life death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted death's offer. He born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

My Angel

Two month past after the day Yuuki had given her blood to Kaname. He continued to visit Yuuki whenever he found the time unfortunately it wasn't as often as they wished. They hadn't talked about what happen in that night. Kaname didn't take her blood again and Yuuki didn't force him. They had silent agreement with each other. Yuuki knew Kaname will come her when he was hungry. After all they had agreed her blood was now his. Kaname was now smiling more often and his eyes weren't so sad anymore. It wasn't enough for Yuuki but it was a start. She wanted to erase sadness from his face completely. She knew Kaname was her mate but she was falling in love with him.

Her adopted father Kaien had bought a really big land with a mansion. The land had a lake and river. Kaien was planning to build a school in here. Yuuki knew he wished to make her mother's dream a reality. Juri always believed vampires and humans could coexist together. She had told Yuuki how she had gone to human school while she had been teenager. It wasn't hard to guess why Kaien was opening a school. The school will welcome young vampires and Yuuki loved the idea because she knew Kaname will be first one to attend. Unfortunately first Kaien needed to open school for humans. It will take years before he could open the school for vampires. Yuuki didn't mind. She wasn't ready for meeting with other vampires. Right now, Yuuki was studying plants in this world, imposing some of them with her magic. It looked like her theory was true. Plants were turning magical like her old world. After seeing her interest in plants Kaien built a greenhouse in their new home so she could grow her own plants easily. Yuuki turned one room a potion lab in the basement. Kaien didn't mind as long as she didn't put herself in danger.

The phone rang and Yuuki sighed. It wasn't hard to guess who was calling them. After that night Yagari had called Kaien five times and every time Kaien had left, leaving her alone until morning. One night Yuuki had asked where he was leaving. He had told her he was visiting a friend's house because their youngest son was sick. Yuuki believed he was gravely sick. Normal sickness wouldn't last long like that. Kaien didn't tell what his problem was, saying she was too young to understand.

"Yuuki I need to leave!"

"I know! I hope he will get better soon."

"Me too!" Kaien agreed with her but Yuuki saw his eyes lost all hope. Now, she was more curious. "I will try to come early but don't wait me!" Kissing her head he left the house.

Yuuki was alone. She could work on her new potion. She was trying to develop blood replenishing potion for vampires. Kaname didn't like drinking from anyone except Yuuki. He was taking blood tables but they weren't delicious or satisfactory like blood. She needed to work but her curiosity was killing her. She always pried into other's business even as Harry. She couldn't help herself. It was in her blood. What was the boy's name? Ichiru Kiryu! Maybe if she knew what was wrong with him, she could help him. How could she find out? Kaien wasn't saying anything. The answer was easy. Death knew every living creature.

"Death!" Yuuki called him. Holding her breath she waited but nothing happen. Now she felt like stupid. She sensed him before she saw him.

"Hello little master!" He was as creepy as ever with his black cloak and deep voice.

"I didn't think you will come!"

"You called and here I am." He sat and conjured some tea for himself and Yuuki. He loved coffee more but he knew Yuuki was a tea lover. "How can I help you?"

Yuuki's eyes twitched. He was acting like it was his home. "I am curious…" Yuuki ignored his snort. "about Ichiru Kiryu. Father said he was sick."

"And you are curious what is wrong with him. Curiosity kills the cat little master you should know this after living full of deathly adventure in your first life." Seeing Yuuki's death glare Death shrugged his shoulder. It was her life, she could pry into anything she wished to and he loved watching her life. She made life more interesting. "Ichiru Kiryu!" He concentrated the name. It wasn't hard to find the boy. "He is son of best hunters. He isn't sick!"

"He is sick! Father said he is sick." Yuuki insisted, forgetting she was talking with Death.

"Correction he isn't sick but cursed." Death took a sip from his tea. Yuuki waited patiently. "Hunters aren't normal humans Yuuki. A vampire women who wished to be a human, gave them her blood, changing their DNA. They have powers like vampires so they can fight with your race. She thought she did the right thing but in truth she cursed them. Hunters are mindless beast Yuuki. Twins are sacred in vampire race because if a pure-blood give birth to twins, twins will be each other's mate. They don't need to wait or search for their mates. Due to hunter's curse one twin absorb the other's hunter skill while in their mother's womb, eating other's life source. Mostly strong twin eat his sibling in the womb like Kaien." Yuuki knew her mouth was open from shock but she couldn't command her body. "Oh, yes Kaien was one of the strongest hunter in history until he met with your mother but it isn't relevant. Ichiru is sick because he survive from his twins. His body is weak."

"Can I help him?" Even normal situation healing a weak body was hard.

"You need to heal his body. Good luck with that!"

She really needed that luck. Weak body mean a weak immune system. In other word healing him will be harder than she thought. She needed to think carefully.

* * *

Yuuki and Kaname was sitting on the couch, watching a movie together. Yuuki's head was on Kaname's lap and he was stroking her hair. Kaien left them alone. Yuuki suspected he knew something change with Yuuki and Kaname's relationship. He was looking them with unreadable expression like today. He had talked with Kaname shortly and leaved the house saying they should be alone. Yuuki didn't mind being alone with Kaname. They were bonding with each other.

"What happen Yuuki? You look down!"

Yuuki turned her head so she was looking Kaname's eyes. "I am fine!"

"You shouldn't lie Yuuki. I can tell." Kaname was showing that sad face she hated the most like he didn't deserve anything.

"I was thinking you and me!" Yuuki admitted hesitantly. She had her own worries in their relationship. Kaname didn't say anything, he only stroked her cheek, waiting patiently. "What am I to you?"

"You are too young Yuuki. We should talk this later!" Kaname said sadly. He wanted to tell her she was his everything but he wished her to live a normal life without thinking him.

Yuuki stood up angrily from his lap. Her body maybe young but her mind wasn't. "Maybe I am young but I know my feelings. I hate it when you are not with me, not knowing what you are doing or whom you are with. The idea you could be with some, make me sick." As Harry Yuuki was betrayed by her close friends. No one had tried to see real Harry, he had died alone, hiding from the world in his home. Harry's own relatives had hated him, not expecting him for his magic. What if Kaname leave her or see her as burden? She couldn't lose him because her mother turned her a human.

"My little girl!" Kaname held her head with his hands. "I never know you were feeling like that." Kaname thought Yuuki was too young to understand his feelings but she was feeling the same. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault." Yuuki whispered, holding her tears. She wanted to hide and cry. She acting like little insecure girl.

Kaname heard what Yuuki said clearly. "But it's!" Kaname sharpened his nails and cut his wrist. "Drink!"

Yuuki knew what Kaname was doing. Sharing blood with each other will make their bond unbreakable. They will be each other's. Her blood was already inside of his vein. Yuuki took his blending hand carefully. Looking his eyes she sucked his blood, allowing his feelings to flow her. The first time in her life she felt loved. Now she knew her place in his heart. Soon after Kaname pulled his wrist.

"You are my most precious person Yuuki. My only one!"

* * *

Ichiru Kiryu was sitting in his bed. He hated his life. He hated his weak body. He hated everything. He was useless. Even his parents didn't care him. They focused teaching Zero his twin brother. Two of them looked like each other. Same silver hair and same dark grey eyes. The only difference was Zero was health while Ichiru couldn't leave his bed more than four hours. He knew he shouldn't born. He had heard his parents talking about hunter curse. Zero should have eaten him in their mother's womb. After trying to heal him his parents lost their hope. Now they only cared Zero acting like they didn't have two children. They wanted Zero to be best hunter like themselves. They were teaching him with Yagari while they ignored him. Yagari was teaching him too but his body was too weak to fight. Even Yagari's other student Kaito Takamiya was picking on him for his physical weakness. He was sick of life. He didn't have any hunter abilities because Zero absorbed his powers so he could never be a hunter. He was so useless.

Ichiru looked the box Kaien Cross left for him. Kaien had said his daughter had made medicine for his condition. Ichiru didn't believe him. No one managed to heal him. He was cursed but he couldn't stop the hope in his heart. What if it's work? Kaien had said his daughter was a genius but she was still a child. He got up from his bed, walking slowly he took the box and opened it after he sat his bed. Ichiru didn't know what he waited to see when he opened the box but he felt disappointment. Bottles and a letter! Ichiru took the letter.

_Dear Ichiru!_

_Every bottle has a number, one to five. You need to take five of them in same day. You can take all in with five minutes break if you wish it. I send you enough bottle to last for seven days. I will send more so don't worry! I can guess you are curious about the potions, you will drink._

_Number one is for your immune system. It will make it more stronger with time._

_Number two is blood renovation. It will renovate your blood._

_Number three and five is the same. It will give you more energy so you can function normally. If you want you can take one in the morning, other in the evening. _

_Number four will protect your body from all most everything._

_Please drink it with full stomach. I should warn you, most potion won't taste good but please drink it. I hope you get better soon!_

_Yuuki Cross!_

Five potion in a day! It sound stupid idea but he didn't have anything to lose. He took number one and drank it. The taste wasn't good. He looked his watch, counting five minutes he drank other potion. Yep, it was disgusting but he didn't stop. He drank five potion just like she wrote. Maybe his mind was playing tricks for him but he was feeling better already.

One mouth past with Ichiru getting better every day. His parents didn't believe their eyes when they saw him healthy like normal child. His physical condition was improving slowly so Kaito was still picking on him. It didn't bother him like before. He was healing and he had a normal body first time in his short life. Zero was happy for him. Zero didn't leave his side until he made sure everything was all right with him. He wasn't jealous of Zero anymore. He accepted even Yuuki heal him, he will never be a hunter. He didn't have any power to fight with a vampire and he was happy. Being a hunter was a hard life. He didn't understand why they hated every vampire. They were like humans, they can be bad or good. He still joined Zero and Kaito in Yagari's lessons because he wanted to learn about vampires. A knock made him look from his book.

"Come in!" Ichiru was in his bedroom while Zero was with Yagari. Their parents were gone hunting again.

"Welcome Cross-san! I didn't know you would come today!" Ichiru said when he saw who come in. Mostly Kaien came when Ichiru was badly sick.

"Me too! My daughter has a visitor so I decided to leave them alone."

"And you come to annoy us right?" Ichiru asked sarcastically. He was curious about who visited his daughter but it wasn't Ichiru's business so he didn't ask.

"Kiryu-kun you are so mean like your brother." His tears were flowing from his face and within a second tears were gone, he was smiling. "Yuuki says hi!"

Ichiru wished to meet his savior and thank her personally. "At last I want to see her face!" He didn't realize he said it loud.

"You want to see my little daughter." Kaien took out his wallet and opened picture section. "I carry her photos with me!" He rubbed photos to his cheek. "My daughter always with me! I am so happy!"

Kaien was crazy. Ichiru was sure of that. He took the wallet from him while Kaien was dancing around the room. Ichiru looked the photos carefully. One photo caught his eyes. A brown hair girl was sitting under a tree. Her long hair was moving with air. Her one hand was holding her hair so it didn't touch her eyes. Her green eyes was the one capture his eyes. They were more beautiful and stunning then emeralds. She had a gentle smile on her peaceful face. She was spreading a powerful image like an angel.

"Angel! She is my angel!" Ichiru whispered and took the photo without asking Kaien but he knew Kaien wouldn't mind. Angel was fitting name for her. After all she saved his life.

* * *

Thanks for great reviews!

Chulips- You are right if Yuuki gives her blood to Zero, she will betray Kaname because her blood is Kaname's. At the same time she cannot look away when her family is suffering while she can help. She will try to find another way to help Zero beause in the end Kaname is her mate.

Suntan140- I always hated what happen to Ichiru. He deserved to live with his twin. He will never be hunter like Zero because Zero absorbed his powers but he will be his brother's side.


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: After final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't same. Now alone and sick of life death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted death's offer. He born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kiryu's Fate

Yuuki observed herself on the mirror. She was in changing room in her favorite shop. Kaien had decided they should go shopping today. Yuuki was twelve years old now and she grew two inches in two month so her clothes weren't fitting her perfectly anymore. She didn't like it and Kaien agreed with her too. As Harry he had worn his cousin's second-hand clothes until he had been seventeen so he hadn't had a fashion sense. Harry hadn't cared how he had looked. As Yuuki she loved wearing fashionably clothes. She cared how she looked. Her mother Juri had loved wearing different clothes every day and she had made sure of Yuuki loved the same thing. Kurans were rich, having expensive taste never bother them. Yuuki believed their action rubbed on her too. Besides Kaien and Kaname encouraged her to buy anything she liked. Kaname wanted to give her everything she wished within his power. Yuuki couldn't find in herself to deny him.

Looking the mirror Yuuki saw similarities with her mother. Her brown hair was reaching her lower back. Her body was developing nicely. She was carbon copy of Juri expect her emerald-green eyes and muscular body. She was running every morning so her body was fit. She was living her life freely. Kaname was supporting her every decision as long as it wasn't harmful for her. He never questioned her. As Harry he had forced to explain himself every time he had decided something. It was welcoming change for Yuuki. She didn't have any responsibilities bigger than herself. No one was depending on her. She wasn't anyone's savior. She was only Kaname's mate.

"Yuuki are you coming out?" Kaien yelled from outside. He was waiting her outside of changing room. He loved seeing her in new clothes.

"I am coming!"

Looking mirror one last time Yuuki stepped out from changing room. Immediately Kaien was revolving around her.

"You look so beautiful! I am happy!" Kaien yelled happily. He was the one who choose the dress Yuuki was wearing right now. Dress was reaching her knees and had long sleeves. Top was fitting her body tightly and had black ribbons front and back. "We are buying it. Kaname will love this dress."

"More likely he will curse you!" Yuuki muttered. Kaname was possessive of her. He hated when she talked with another man or someone looked at her more than five second. Two weeks ago she had worn short blue fitting dress when she had gone to her meeting with Kaname in town. Kaname had choked Kaien almost five minutes after he had learned Kaien was the one who bought this dress. After that Yuuki never wore shorter than knee length.

Yuuki leaved him to change her clothes. The dress was the last one they picked it up. Changing her normal clothes Yuuki left the room. One of the employee brought the clothes they decided to buy and Kaien paid without looking the price. It was good to be rich. Harry never had the time to enjoy the money he had inherited from his family.

"Let's eat in your favorite restaurant Yuuki" Kaien suggested, grinning stupidly. He loved spending time with his daughter. This year he was too busy with Cross Academy, he couldn't spend any time with Yuuki. The school was finally ready for vampires and hopefully next year they will attend. Kaname didn't talk with the council yet but he was talking with nobles.

Yuuki nodded excitedly. She loved eating delicious food and her favorite restaurant was making great steak. Leaving their bags in car, they went to restaurant. Wooden chairs, tables and dim light made yourself feel comfortable. Sitting near the window, they gave their orders. After dinner Yuuki wanted to eat chocolate dessert.

There was only one thing Yuuki didn't get used to as women and it was their monthly courses. She had seen how Hermione acted like in her period. It hadn't been a pretty sight and Yuuki understand her now. She was feeling hormonal, cranky and her body was aching all over. How womans handle this every month? If Yuuki didn't know how to control her emotions, she would have snapped at Kaien and Kaname destroying their day. She wished she knew how to handle this with magic. In her first life she never looked special spells for women's. Why should she? She was a man in her first life. She hated Death in her period more than anything. At least Kaname and Kaien was supporting her. First time she had her period Kaname had smelled it. He had talked with her and bought her expensive chocolates. Kaname was great mate and she was really lucky to have him.

"Your orders sir!" Waiter brought their dinner and served them. "Do you want anything?"

"Yes, after my dinner I want chocolate cake."

"I will also have a cake!" Kaien waited until waiter leave their table. "So your period come again?" Yuuki knew that tone. "Do my little girl wants anything? Your daddy will buy anything. I will give you massage, buy new clothes…"

Great he was mood of caring father. Yuuki wanted to hit her head. There was one word could stop his babbling. "Daddy!" Yuuki said feeling like she ate dozen lemons. It worked like magic. He stopped talking and smiled. "I'm fine! Dessert is enough."

"I'm glad. I hate seeing you hurt. Yuuki I want to talk with you!"

"About?" Yuuki asked taking small bits from her dinner.

"About Kaname! I know what you are doing with him." Yuuki froze on her seat. She should know they couldn't hide it from him forever. Kaien had been a hunter in the past. "Don't worry Yuuki, I won't say what you are doing is wrong. It is your blood. As long as he doesn't bite you, I don't have any problem with this. I want to know are you sure?" Kaien asked seriously.

"Yes, I am!"

"Yuuki, sharing blood with a vampire isn't something to take lightly." Kaien warned her.

"I know. You teach me everything about vampires. I know we created a bond with each other. I gave him my blood because I knew he craves of my blood and I didn't want him to feed from others." Yuuki said honestly. She didn't want to lose Kaname because her mother had turned her a human.

Kaien's eyes widen with her words. Yuuki was feeling mate bond even she was a human. He needed to tell this to Kaname. He deserved to know. "Oh Yuuki! My little girl, Kaname loves you with all of his heart. You can see this in his eyes. Don't rush anything because you feel insecure. You are still young and Kaname knows this. He will wait for you."

Yuuki smiled warmly. Kaien understand her. They ate their dinner with talking about unimportant things.

* * *

Being a women was definitely hard. Yuuki hated it so much. She was blending, her body was aching all over. She was grateful today was Saturday so she didn't have to leave her bed.

"Yuuki I bring you hot chocolate!" Kaien entered her room with a cup.

"Thank God!" Now Yuuki knew why they had eaten chocolate after Dementors attack. Chocolate made you happy even you were hurting badly. Why didn't she know any spells to help herself now? She cursed her past self. Having magic was affecting her period. For a witch her period meant her magic was developing itself until she was fourteen so they would be ready for a bond. Withes matured early than wizards. Unfortunately the progress was painful. She cursed Death one more time.

Yuuki took her cup from Kaien. "I need to leave for a two-hour."

"I am fine father! I will stay in bed and read a book!"

"Be careful!" Kissing her head Kaien left.

Lifting herself Yuuki brought herself to sitting position. She drank her hot chocolate happily. Light flashed in her room and an owl appeared on her bed. It was snowy owl with yellow eyes. The owl lifted her leg showing a letter.

"What did you bring me Hedwig?" Hedwig had been a gift from Death. He had brought her from death. Hedwig wasn't a normal owl anymore. She was a spirit in owl form. She didn't need to eat. She had the power of flash anywhere she wished like phoenix. Hedwig was delivering her letters and potions to Ichiru.

Yuuki took the letter from Hedwig's leg.

_My Angel;_

_The new potion is working perfectly. I feel fine more than fine actually. I and my brother are still training with Yagari sensei but last week Yagari lost his one eye because of Zero. Yagari's fiancé, our school nurse was bitten by a pureblood. She changed when we were there. Zero didn't believe she will hurt us. Of course he was wrong. Yagari sensei saved us before we hurt. I have other bad news for you. I heard Father and mother's talking. They said they killed a vampire's mate without realizing. They looked worried. I hope I will see soon!_

_Your troublemaker!_

Ichiru was reminding her the Weasley twins. He loved jokes and pranks like them. She was worried about his last new. Vampire's lived for their mate. If Ichiru's parents really killed a vampire's mate, said vampire will want revenge. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't release light flashing in her room or a box appearing until Hedwig nipped her fingers.

"What?" Yuuki didn't know why a box appeared in her room but there was only one person who could have done this. "What did you do this time Death?"

Getting out of the bed, Yuuki opened the box. She saw stairs going down inside the box. Box was magical. She went down carefully. Inside was dark. Opening her hand she called her magic. Immediately a light appeared on her hand. Her breath hitched. Yuuki closed her eyes, counting to five she opened her eyes. Nope, she was still seeing the same thing. A bloody library was inside the box. Not any library her library! Death gave her Harry's library. A note was hanging on a wall. She took the note.

"I am giving you your library so stop cursing me to death. It feels weird when I cursed to death while I am the Death. You don't need to thank me for making you a beautiful women or giving you a gorgeous mate. You ungrateful brat. Enjoy your search!" Yuuki read the note loudly and laughed. Looking her large library she cursed Death with a colorful vocabulary.

* * *

Ichiru was sitting on his bed. For two days he felt a vampire's presence. He didn't know why his parents didn't do anything but the vampire tried to communicate with him. Ichiru was ignoring her. He was hearing her voice in his head while he was sleeping. She was calling him, promising to heal him. He didn't need healing. He was perfectly fine thanks to Yuuki but the vampire wasn't listening. She asked to enter their house, like Ichiru would allow this. He knew she wasn't here for a friendly chat. He suspected she was the one who lost her mate in the hands of his parents.

His room's door opened with a bang revealing Zero. "We are leaving!"

"Wh…" words caught in his throat. Ichiru felt vampire's presence again. It was near the house. Tired of waiting Zero held Ichiru's hand and dragged him.

"What about our parents?" Ichiru asked. He was scared. Zero didn't answer. "Zero it's a pureblood vampire." Zero continued to ignore him. Their parents couldn't fight against a pureblood. Ichiru needed to do something or they will all die. Ichiru got his hand free from Zero's hand and run toward his room, ignoring Zero's calls. They needed help. Entering his room, he wrote short message to Yuuki.

"Hedwig!" Ichiru yelled like Yuuki had said and her snowy owl was there, waiting to deliver his letter. He attacked the massage on her leg. "Please deliver this immediately Hedwig." She nipped his fingers affectionately and she flew.

"Ichiru we need to leave now!"

"Where? She is a pureblood Zero. We cannot run from her." Ichiru said, hugging his brother tightly.

Zero hugged him back. "Everything will be fine!"

"I hope so!"

They could hear their parents' voices. They were fighting with her. They didn't know how much time past but they heard their parents' screams after that everything went quit. Ichiru knew they were death. Maybe vampire will leave now. After all she took her revenge. His hopes died when he heard footsteps coming closer. Zero pushed Ichiru to his back, standing in front of him protectively. A woman with long silver-white hair and unusual shade of pink color eyes entered his room. Blood was dripping from her white kimono. Their parents' blood!

"Little kids how cute! Don't worry you will die quickly."

Zero snarled. Before Ichiru could hold him, he attacked her. Ichiru watched in horror how the woman held his brother and bite him.

"No!" Ichiru screamed. A gunshot echoed inside the house. Vampire leaved Zero and his brother fell the ground. Ichiru saw Yagari and Cross. They were standing behind the vampire. They were safe now. Ichiru fainted from stress.

* * *

Thanks for reviews!

Note: I am looking a Beta for this story if you are interesting please send me a message.

firecaster-hikaru- I am happy you like my story. While I love manga, I hated how Yuuki acted. While she saw vampires' darker side, she never learned how to protect herself. As human she was in love with Kaname but when she turned, she was wishing to be Zero. I believe Kaname sacrificed himself because he believed Yuuki didn't love him. The Yuuki I wrote, lived a hard life and fought a war as Harry Potter. She knew knowledge is power. She knew when to have fun or be childish and serious. She will be ruthless or merciful, depending the situation she was in. Kaname deserves a mate who will stand beside him, not hiding behind his back. I agree with you Zero is totally a jerk and I have plans for him. Yuuki cannot bring anything from magical world but Death can. There is a reason why he sent her this world as Kaname's mate. In time you will see Death's other plan.

Amu4ever- Ichiru never turned in the story. Shizuka Hio came their house because his parents killed her human vampire before he turned to level-E. She made a deal with Ichiru. She told him that if he lets take her revenge on his parents, she will make his body became stronger. Hio bite Zero because Ichiru asked her but she never bite Ichiru. She gave him her blood.

GreenDrkness- Ichiru won't fall in love with Yuuki. He sees her as his savior so he will be at her side. They will have sibling relationship with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: After final battle Harry was living a miserable life. His friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't same. Now alone and sick of life death came his house with an offer. Death offered him a new life in a new world. Without thinking much Harry accepted death's offer. He born as Yuki Kuran mate of Kaname Kuran!

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight World.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

Chapter 6

After Effect

Yuuki was pacing up and down in living room nervously. Yuuki had gotten a note from Ichiru. He had written their house was under attack by a pureblood vampire. Yuuki could guess why the vampire was attacking the house. Ichiru's parents had killed her mate. What a luck? For purebloods their mates were most important person in their life. Without a mate life was meaningless for them. It looked like vampire wanted revenge before it gone crazy from losing her mate. Kaien had said, Kiryus were powerful hunters but their power wasn't match for a pureblood's power. Yuuki knew it was too late for them. Both of them will die from fighting with pureblood. Yuuki prayed for Ichiru's safety.

When Yuuki had read the note, immediately she had informed Kaien. He had warned her to stay in the house before he had left. It was one hour ago. One hour! She was going nuts from waiting. She hated it. She wanted to know if her friend was fine or not. She never met with Ichiru but they talked almost everything in their letters so they knew each other enough. He was Yuuki's first friend in this life. She wanted to help him but even with her magic she wasn't match for a pureblood vampire until her maturity.

Why Kaien didn't come yet? Maybe he was too late. They all died in the attack. Yuuki shook her head. Kaien was powerful hunter, he will come without any wounds and Ichiru was smart. Most likely he ran with his brother while their parents kept vampire from coming after them.

Yuuki needed to calm herself. She sat and summoned her notebook. Kaien was complaining about blood tablets. Their taste wasn't good enough and it was unsatisfactory. Yuuki had studied the tablets and couldn't find anything to improve them. In magical world someone created blood lollipops for vampires. Yuuki knew they had animal blood inside the sweets. A herb inside the potion changed animal bloods taste to human blood. Maybe Yuuki could use this to improve blood tablets' taste but putting animal blood inside the tablets was hard so it was out. Blood-replenishing potion tasted like blood. She needed to find which herb or herbs made blood-replenishing potion taste like blood. After that she could combine three of them, making perfect blood tablets or she hoped it would be perfect. She wrote her ideas, forgetting everything.

The house's door opened loudly, making her jump. One moment Yuuki was sitting, next she found herself running toward the door. Kaien was there with two boys. Boys were identical twins, same silver hair and dark grey eyes. It wasn't hard to guess who they were.

"Yuuki, sorry I am late!"

"My Angel!" one of the boys whispered and run towards her, hugging her tightly. Smiling she hugged him back.

"At least we finally meet my troublemaker." Yuuki didn't ask why they were here because it wasn't hard to guess. They lost their parents in that attack and looking their bloody clothes they weren't lucky enough to run without any wound. "I will prepare a hot bath for you!"

"Please Yuuki! After that I want to talk with you!" Kaien said seriously. His eyes were hard.

Yuuki nodded and left. She prepared a hot bath for them while she was thinking what Kaien wanted to talk with her.

"You wanted to talk father!" Yuuki asked when she entered his office. He was sitting in his chair and drinking his favorite tea.

"Yes!" He pointed out the chair in front of his study table. Yuuki sat without saying anything, waiting him to talk. "You said Ichiru sent a note with Hedwig. I want to know how Hedwig fly here in short time."

Yuuki was an idiot. She had said she found Hedwig in the woods. Everyone believed Hedwig was normal owl but a normal owl couldn't have flown between long distance in short time. "I lied" Yuuki admitted, looking guilty.

"Yuuki, you can tell me anything!" Kaien assured her gently.

"One night I wished to find a way so I can talk with Ichiru more. I don't know how it's happen but Hedwig appeared before me. She felt like me so I didn't think it will hurt anyone! She can travel anywhere in second." Yuuki explained.

"Oh Yuuki! Why you didn't tell me?"

"Because I was scared! I thought I will be in trouble or you will take Hedwig away!" Yuuki hated telling lies but she couldn't say Hedwig was her owl in her past life and Death gave her as a gift.

"You are not in trouble. Don't worry! Like you I don't know how this happen but I'm sure we will find it and Hedwig can stay with you but I want you to tell me anything about her." Yuuki nodded, tiredly. It was long day. "Go and rest Yuuki!"

"You should rest too father!"

"My daughter is worrying about me! How sweet!"

"I'm leaving. Good night father!" She didn't have any energy for his usual craziness so she run without looking back.

When Kaien was alone in his office, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "One more thing to tell Kaname!" Kaien whispered to himself. Unfortunately Kaname was too busy and he couldn't visit them so Kaien didn't tell him Yuuki felt the mate bond too. Now he needed to tell him her owl wasn't normal. Kaname will kill him because he didn't realize this before.

* * *

Kaname wanted to kill Asato Ichijo known as Ichiou. After his parents' death, he was under his care because he was the head of vampire council. He knew Ichiou was against Kaname's existence and his powers. Ichiou was scared of purebloods power. He was trying to control Kaname but Kaname didn't born yesterday. He was one of the ancestors. He was the most powerful vampire and he didn't mind using his power if it will protect his precious love.

Yuuki was his life, his everything. Tasting her blood, feeling her emotion was amazing. Kaname had feared Yuuki will not love him after she had turned human. He feared for nothing. Their relationship was growing with time. Yuuki was still young, she didn't understand meaning of forever. He couldn't stand the idea of her leaving him especially for another male. She could date with other men. Even the idea was unbearable. He will kill every man who looked her. Yuuki was his. He was possessive of Yuuki so much, sometimes he was scared of his own thoughts.

"Kaname we are here!"

Kaname looked Takuma. He was grandson of Ichiou but they were different as sun and moon. Today Kaien had called Kaname and asked him to come. He hoped nothing bad happen to his Yuuki. "Wait here!" He ordered before he got out of the car.

Kaname could feel Yuuki's presence. She was in living room, most likely eating dinner. He felt two unknown presence with her. Why Cross invited someone when he knew Kaname will come tonight? He wanted to spend time with Yuuki, talking with her, listening her laugh. Now he forced to talk with Kaien. He wasn't whining. Kaname never whined even in his mind. He rang the bell and heard light steps coming closer. The door opened revealing his beautiful Yuuki.

"Kaname!" Yuuki yelled, smiling happily.

Kaname caressed her hair. His hand slipped her face, touching her cheek. She blushed under his touch, making him grin. Yuuki held his hand and pulled him towards living room. Everyone was looking them. His eyes met with two boys. They weren't older than Yuuki. Why Kaien had two boys in his house, where his Yuuki was living? His anger rose.

One of the boys took a knife from table and run towards Kaname with intention of hurting him. Yuuki was standing beside him, not moving from her spot. She was showing, she trusted him to protect her and Kaname would die to protect her. Stepping forward, he pushed Yuuki behind him in last second before Zero stabbed Kaname's wrist.

"Zero!" Ichiru yelled fearfully. The vampire Zero attacked was a pureblood and he could have killed Zero easily. It was a miracle he didn't kill Zero.

"Vampire!" Zero spited hatefully.

Yuuki signed. Now, she had proof of Zero's stupidity. Only a stupid person could have attacked a pureblood vampire with a knife. She needed to calm Kaname or he will kill Zero. Yuuki touched his arm squeezing gently.

"Slashing at me so suddenly not so nice of you!" Kaname said calmly but inside he was burning with anger. The thought knife could have hurt his precious Yuuki made him wanted to crush that little brat. Yuuki's touch smoothed his anger.

"Shut up vampire! You smell like that woman!"

"That woman? So you are Zero Kiryu! I heard about you!" Kaname gripped the knife and threw it away. "I am sorry about your family but I have no intention of getting killed by you." 'especially when I have Yuuki' Kaname thought.

Zero looked the knife with unreadable expression. Kaien touched Zero's shoulder reassuringly. "You are mistaking the one to get revenge Kiryu-kun." Kaien said and lead him to his room.

"I am sorry for my brother's behavior!" Ichiru apologized, bowing in front of Kaname. He knew who Kaname was from Yuuki's letters. He didn't want him to make life living hell for Zero.

"You are Ichiru Kiryu right?" Ichiru nodded. Kaname looked him carefully, studying everything about him. So this was the boy his Yuuki was friend with. "Yuuki talks about you! You don't need to apologize for your brother's behavior. I know he is hurting."

"Thank you! I will talk with him!" Ichiru followed after them.

Yuuki took Kaname's wounded hand. "Are you alright?"

"It is nothing. It will heal soon. I am a vampire, remember? It isn't me who is feeling pain!"

"Yes I know but it isn't enough reason to attack you!" Yuuki pushed his coat and licked the wound. Kaname bit his tongue to hold his groan.

"No, it isn't!" Kaname caressed her cheek. "Where is my welcome kiss?" Kaname asked teasingly.

Yuuki stood at her fingertips and kissed him on his lips. "Welcome!" Kaname's smile reached his eyes and looked her lovingly. They get lost in each other's eyes.

A cough broke their happy moment. Kaien was standing before them and holding a camera in his hands grinning happily. He was caring that camera everywhere. "My beautiful daughter is in love! I am so happy!" Kaien was rambling ones again.

"We need to talk Cross-san!" Kaname cut him before Kaien went crazy.

"I will be in my room!" Yuuki said, leaving them alone.

"I see you take in Kiryu boys! I hope you didn't call me for this!" or Kaname will kill him. Knowing Yuuki was living with two boy closer her age made him uneasy.

"No! I call you because of Yuuki!" Kaien said seriously.

"Is there a problem?" Kaname asked, panicking silently. Yuuki looked fine but he didn't have enough time to check her carefully.

Taking a deep breath Kaien told him everything. Kaname knew Yuuki had an owl so Kaien explained situation easily. Kaname listened him without showing any emotion so Kaien didn't know if he will live or in one second Kaname will kill him painfully. He prayed for first option.

Kaname signed. "Juri didn't know how the seal actually worked. Yuuki's vampire side went to a deep sleep but she is more powerful than Juri. I noticed this when she was born. The seal isn't powerful enough to hold her powers. It looks like when she wished something too much, her power leaks from the seal, allowing her to use it." Kaname said after thinking carefully. He had feared something like that would happen.

"So you mean she created the owl!"

"Yes!"

"What about seal?" Kaien asked. Juri had wished Yuuki lived her life as human. She hadn't told this to Kaname but she had sent Kaien a letter, explaining the seal would have held her vampire side for rest of Yuuki's life. It looked like she was wrong.

"It will not hold for long. Maybe five or six years until her power break the seal on her own!" Kaname was relieved. He didn't need to turn her, her power will break the seal in time. Kaname could wait as long as she was his. "Is that all you want to talk with me?"

"No! Yuuki is feeling the mate bond." Kaien replied and he saw something he believed he would never see in his life. A speechless Kaname! Kaien wanted to laugh or take a photo of him but he didn't have a death wish so he sat silently.

"How?" Kaname asked, finally finding his voice.

"I don't know but she described mate bond when she talked about her feelings for you."

"I need to see her right now!" Kaname jumped from his seat. His heart was beating so fast.

"Kaname wait!" Kaien yelled stopping him. "Zero isn't fine. If you went upstairs, he will make a fuss."

"You can take the boys in. It isn't a problem for me. It is your house and I believe you won't do anything to hurt Yuuki but I will destroy anything standing between me and Yuuki." Kaname said coldly.

"I will talk with him."

* * *

Yuuki was writing her ideas in her notebook when she heard a sound from her window. Something was tapping at her window. Getting up she went to her window. A bat was flying in front of her window. She opened her window and bat flew inside. It was caring a letter on its leg. Yuuki removed letter carefully. She knew only one person who would send her a letter with a bat.

_My dear Yuuki,_

_Please forgive me for leaving without seeing you first but I didn't want to hurt Kiryu boy more than he was feeling right now. I hope you understand me! I wished to spend time with you. Unfortunately it wasn't possible for today. _

_I want to be your new pen pal. Please write to me! Let me know your thoughts and your days. I know it will make my day if I receive letters from you. I hope I will see you soon! _

_Yours,_

_Kaname _

Yuuki hugged the letter. She never had a love letter before. Now, she knew why girls made a big deal of this. It was great feeling. Kaname had left one hour ago and Yuuki was feeling depress since then because he didn't come to see her. Now she was over the moon.

"Young love! How sweet!"

Yuuki jumped, holding her heart. She glared Death who was laughing her unfortunate. "Scaring me to death isn't funny even for you."

"I don't know. I always have different sense of humor."

"You have one? How shocking!" Yuuki mocked him. His sense of humor was playing with humans.

"I come here to give you a gift and you are welcoming me like this. How sad!" He wiped his fake tears.

"Three gift in one year. Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling generous. Here is your gift!" He snapped his finger and a box appeared.

'Great, another box to hide!' Yuuki thought.

"Just like you guessed, it isn't normal box. Come on, open!" Death encouraged her excitedly. He was like a child showing his favorite toy.

Yuuki opened the box carefully. She came face to face with shining gold and jewels. She closed the box immediately. "Please tell me, I saw it wrong!"

"You should have seen your ex-friends face when they learned you took everything from your vaults."

"But I didn't take anything." Death's offer had been sudden so she hadn't thought anything.

"I know, I did!" Yuuki gaped. She wanted to ask why but she couldn't control her mouth. "You are asking why right?" Yuuki nodded. "Your dear old friends finally realize you aren't there anymore. They immediately run Gringotts so they can claim your money. I went there before them and took everything."

Yuuki was glad they didn't take anything but she didn't understand why Death did this. "Why?"

"Magical world is changing Yuuki. Unfortunately it isn't a good one. Now they realized Harry Potter wasn't I there anymore, they were moving in a new age."

"Pureblood supremacists?" Yuuki asked. Many people had died in final battle because of that stupid idea. She had hoped they learned their lessons.

"You wish! It is worse but it isn't time." Yuuki began to protest but Death silenced her with raising his hand. "Please Yuuki! I will tell you when the time is right!"

Yuuki signed. "I know!"

"Money is power even in vampire society. I know your greenhouse isn't enough for you. You are hiding from council's radar but next year Cross will open his school to vampires so it's time for you to shine or other vampires will see you as weak person." Death was sweet talking again.

"Ichiru was asking me to find a way to help Zero! I could use more greenhouse or a big lab for my potions." It was her way of agreeing his idea. Yuuki couldn't wait until next year. Finally she will see Kaname every day.

* * *

Thanks for great reviews!

Note: I still couldn't find a beta so I am still looking. If you are interesting, please contact me.

Celi- Yuuki didn't take out her library from inside the box so no one knows.

GreenDrkness-It is level D and you are right Ichiru will be Zero's blood donor for time to time but he will turn level D differently.

firecaster-hikaru- Right now Yuuki won't get any magical creature. Death can teleport anything from her old world but Yuuki believed her old world was in her past so she wasn't seeing the potential like us. Right now her mind was set on making Kaname happy. When she sees vampire society in her school years, she will realize Kaname also needs protection. Right now she knew vampire world from Kaname's stories. Thanks to Juri she never saw their true face.

Yuuki didn't invent anything because as Kaien's daughter vampire society already know her existence. She didn't want to enter their radar so early in the game. Now she has her own money and permission, she will make herself a name in this world. Yuuki will definitely teach her children how the world is really working rather than hide them from everything like Juri did. Kaname is already accepting his vampire side slowly but she still needs to work hard.

Amu4ever- Until the attack Hedwig was behaving like normal owl but Yuuki saved herself with little lie. Yuuki will care about Zero because he is Ichiru's brother but she won't care him like in the canon. Kaname will always come first. Zero is Zero because he is temperamental jerk. I won't change this.

bribright91- School will be different but it will be same too. You will see it in the next chapter.

SleepyMangaHead- I will definitely not kill Kaname. It was one of the reason I am writing a vampire knight story. I would kill myself before I kill him. I already have an idea for weapons. Let's say death will have his fun for killing his creatures.

suntan140- Zero will be in love with Yuuki.


End file.
